


Butterfly Wings

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had fought for peace, and they’d fight to live in it. Even if the fight was now aimed at passing pointless college classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Wings

There was much to adjust to as the world settled into an era of peace. Weapons were put down in exchange for words and negotiation, and even if it was what they had fought for, it was still hard to adjust to. As Wufei watched Quatre struggle over writing out an essay, the poor pen looking more and more mangled as each hour passed, he mused on how sometimes it was the small things that broke the camel’s back.

Or the Sandrock pilot’s last string of patience. Standing, he hurled the pen across the room, snarling in frustration.

“I can tell you the exact formula for reentry into space moving three-hundred-and-thirty meters per second at a degree of forty-six-point-seven to avoid tearing your transport apart, but I can’t even manage to write seven-hundred words on the meaning of butterfly wings in this fucking poem!” The pages, abandoned in Quatre’s rage, fluttered to the ground. Wufei picked them up, flipping through what was already written.

“The things people deem important,” Wufei murmured, before stepping over toward Quatre, wrapping his arms around the frustrated boy. “Would you like assistance?”

“I hate poetry,” he groaned, and Wufei chuckled.

“I have a fondness for it. Here, sit down. I’ll get you something to drink, and we’ll try this again.”

Quatre smiled up at him, eyes shining with both frustration and gratitude. With tea set in front of them, Wufei calmly talked Quatre through the essay, explaining the nuances, meanings, metaphors, and what each item represented in context to the overall moral theme. By the time the seven hundred words were covered, and it was deemed sufficient for a passing grade, Quatre was leaning against Wufei’s chest, listening to his boyfriend prattle on about seventeenth-century literature and how most of what was taught about it was most assuredly wrong.

“Who knows what they were feeling, what they were thinking? What we see as deep and meaningful might have just been a strange thought they had at the time. I mean, look at how people worship the works of Shakespeare, and his writing is crass, lewd, and poorly-disguised penis jokes.”

Quatre giggled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Wufei’s in order to stop the tirade before it could begin. Once the L5 native got started, it was hard to stop him.

“I get it. Thank you for helping, lover.”

Wufei sighed, letting his head tilt back and his hand rest against Quatre’s chest, their fingers interlaced.

“I am more than glad to help you with your college career. We’re partners, no matter what battlefield we face.”

They had fought for peace, and they’d fight to live in it. Even if the fight was now aimed at passing pointless college classes.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com) **
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: Butterfly Wings ; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
